El Silencio
by Nuria in wonderland
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco?" del foro "cazadores de sombras"


**El Silencio**

_ ¡Hazlo¡- le susurra de nuevo aquella voz. Simon no es consciente de si solo es real en su imaginación o si de verdad existe. De ser sólo en su mente… ¿Significa eso que está loco? No lo sabe. Tampoco hay alguna posibilidad de que logre saberlo. Él no puede controlarse, no puede impedir que lo domine. A consecuencia de ello, cada noche Simon entra en alguna que otra casa ajena, a veces conocida, a veces no.

Cada noche hay una nueva víctima por su culpa. Él las asesina, no por gusto, si no porque está poseído, si eso es estarlo. Esta vez le ha tocado a ella, a la persona que más le importa al chico.

Hoy, a pesar de ser la noche de Halloween, no es una noche tan diferente. Es la misma que la anterior, y la otra, y la otra. Todas son iguales.

Entra en la habitación, esta vez la de su mejor amiga, en silencio, cuchillo en mano, agarrándolo con fuerza. Se acerca a la ventana y corre las violetas cortinas para dejar paso a la escasa luz proveniente de las farolas, para poder observar mejor los puntos vitales de su víctima. Se aproxima a la cama donde ella yace dormida, lentamente, mientras oye de forma continua la voz: "Mátala". Simon levanta el cuchillo y… la apuñala en el abdomen.

En el momento en que clava el arma, la chica abre los ojos, obviamente sin esperarse para nada lo ocurrido. Clary mira como poco a poco la colcha que le regalaron hacía pocos meses se llena de sangre, como la empuñadura plateada del cuchillo sobresale de su abdomen, y finalmente, mira al pobre muchacho. Sus preciosos ojos verdes lo miran con confusión y algo de terror. ¿Por qué, Simon? Ni él mismo lo sabe con certeza.

Como cada noche, después de cometer tan vil acto, vuelve pacíficamente a su habitación; al único lugar donde en otra época menos violenta se sentía tranquilo.

No puede impedir lo que pasa; es el Silencio quien lo domina.

La primera vez que observó algo realmente extraño fue durante los primeros meses de la mudanza. Habían salido del cutre piso donde se alojaban, para irse a vivir a un cutre barrio de Nueva York. En la primera semana no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, más tarde apareció una grieta, imperceptible al principio, por lo que apenas le había llamado la atención, ya que había supuesto que era algo normal en una casa que tenía ya sus años. Más tarde, esa misma grieta comenzó a expandirse. Entonces sí captó su atención, ya que empezó a expulsar algo parecido a una luz blanca. Aunque aquello no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, no fue eso tampoco lo que captó la atención del muchacho. Lo que sí lo hizo fue descubrir que convivía pared contra pared con un ser completamente inhumano.

Simon no lo había visto nunca, pero sí ha visto su enorme ojo negro que todas las noches lo observaba a través de esa horrible grieta y lo miraba fijamente, mientras una voz, la cual logró reconocer al poco tiempo como la voz del ser, le susurraba, no sabía si en su mente o si en voz alta. Esa voz siempre le decía lo mismo: que asesinara a algún inocente. No sabía si para su diversión o si para algo en concreto.

El chico ya estaba acostumbrado a todas las rarezas del ser al que llamaba el Silencio cuando era joven.

Simon llega a su habitación y se sienta en uno de los extremos de la cama, luego agarra un pañuelo de papel que guardaba en el segundo cajón de la mesita, y acto seguido, se dispone a limpiar la sangre del cuchillo.

Pasado el tiempo, de la pared empieza a brotar lentamente un gran río de sangre que curiosamente desaparece al chocar contra el suelo de madera. Aunque no es lo más ordinario del mundo, a Simon tampoco le sorprende, ni tampoco le parece interesante, ni siquiera molesto. El Silencio hacía eso con todas sus víctimas: las vacía.

Puede que si hubiera algo que desconcertara al chico, y ese algo era lo siguiente: ¿Cómo se hacía con los cuerpos de las víctimas, si nunca había logrado salir del otro extremo de la pared? No lograba entenderlo, pero tampoco le había dado mucha importancia a la duda, realmente.

El vacío se completó al instante. Simon lo percibió cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que la hemorragia estaba cesando. Aunque no importaba realmente. Lo único que preocupaba al chico era la esclavitud a la que se había sometido.

_¡Bien hecho!- le felicita el Silencio- ahora.

¿Cuándo cesaría ese tormento?

Nunca- se dijo Simon a sí mismo, al tiempo que agarra el cuchillo. El Silencio le ha arruinado, pero no puede hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Ese es su destino y será su final.


End file.
